


First Encounter

by Peanut739



Series: Witch-Bound Saga [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Porn With Plot, Scent Kink, Witches, mild scent kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanut739/pseuds/Peanut739
Summary: After a hunt, Sam is cursed by a witch. At first he thinks she failed - nothing seems to be different. That is, until he wakes up and stares into otherworldly, green eyes that might, or might not be filled with lust.Or, the one where Sam and Dean (no relation) are soul-bound, and Dean can think of a few activities to pass the time before they go searching for the witch who cursed them.





	First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know...This story - well, let's just say it "ovecame" me last night and I had to get it out of my system. I wanted to practice my smut-writing anyways, so there you go...I'm also ashamed to admit that I might have one or two ideas to continue this story as a series, thus the little plot attached to the otherwise porny goodness.
> 
> If you have suggestions or requests, you can find me on my brand-new Tumblr!  
> https://peanutfiction.tumblr.com/

As it turns out, there’s a lot of strange magic out there in the world. Which should be hardly surprising, given the fact that things like unicorns exist. In other words; Sam should have known that witches would find rather creative ways of punishing him for entering their territory uninvited.  
If his father was still alive, Sam is sure he’d smack him for his stupidity, which, by all means, could and should’ve gotten him killed. Sam had been reckless and rather unprepared. He took on this case, thinking it would be an easy hunt – one or two rebellious witches? He could take that on, definitely. And he could have, if it hadn’t been for his lack of ammunition.  
The first kill was easy enough, but the sound of the gun, loaded with witch-killing bullets, alarmed the other witches. Of course it did, that’s something Sam had been counting on actually. That way, he managed to lure the other two out of hiding. Another quick shot and the second one went down. Sam easily aimed for the third one, pulled his trigger and…nothing. Just the clicking sound of an empty barrel and the witch’s sinister chuckle at the human’s incapability. With a wave of her hand, Sam was pinned to the nearest wall as the witch approached him slowly.

 

“I should be thankful actually. These two were starting to get on my nerves,” she slurred as she ran a finger down Sam’s cheek and neck. If it weren’t for the fact that he was completely defenseless and the witch looked like she was about 1200 years old, Sam might’ve been turned on by that – he’d blame it on the last remnants of his teenage hormones. He was eighteen years old and not a kid anymore, damn it!  
“Well, it’d be a shame to kill such a pretty boy…Actually, I think you might even deserve a reward for helping me get rid of my…less capable friends over there.” The witch paused for a moment, seemingly lost in thought, before dropping her hand and pressing her index finger to Sam’s chest with a devious grin on her face. The young hunter was about to protest, or at least say something witty before his inevitable death, but he was stopped by a searing pain, a fire in his chest that dragged a less than manly scream out of his lungs. The witch just kept on pressing, mumbling some words Sam couldn’t understand as he was trying to stay conscious. Finally, the finger disappeared, leaving only a slight tingling feeling. All of a sudden, Sam’s vision started to blur, his eyelids drooped and he barely recognized the sound of his body, falling from the wall and hitting the floor while the retreating witch said something along the lines of _You’ll thank me eventually_.

 

 

It must’ve been a few hours later when Sam awoke – the sun was beginning to rise, judging by the orange light seeping through the murky windows at the far end of the hall. Sam got up slowly, checking himself for any serious injuries he should take care of. When he found none, he sighed, stretched his back, popping his spine in a few places, and took a look around him. The bodies of the two witches he killed were gone, as was the last witch. Not a completely fulfilling hunt, but not completely failed either. For now, Sam would take that. Seeing as there was no point in staying any longer, he decided to get back to the motel he was currently staying at – a warm shower would be great right now.

As soon as Sam arrived back at the motel, he discarded his dirty, blood-stained clothes, stepping into the bathroom and looking himself over in the chipped mirror. Still nothing more than a few scratches – even his chest looked completely normal. That’s when it hit him again. Before the last witch left she…did something. A spell? A curse or a hex? Whatever it was, there was no outward sign of it. Even the burning pain, which Sam still recalled, had faded completely, so what even was the point of the witch’s spell? Perhaps it just failed – Sam wasn’t too disappointed in that.  
“Freakin’ witches…” he muttered to himself before stepping into the shower, washing away the dirt and tension in his muscles that had built over the previous few days. With the case, Sam hadn’t even had the chance to take a shower for…he didn’t even want to think about how long it had been. What’s worse; he also didn’t have time for his favorite shower-time activity. But now that the hunt was over – or, well, as over as it could be, considering one of the witches escaped – Sam could allow himself to indulge in a little private time.

 

As the warm water rippled down his back, Sam let his hand travel down his chest, making sure to give each of his nipples a pinch, before dropping it lover, scratching down his happy-trail, before settling on his already hard cock. It had been a while, so it came with no surprise how responsive Sam’s body was to his own touches. With the water easing his movements, Sam began stroking his shaft, pulling his foreskin up and down with each thrust of his hand. After only a few quick strokes, Sam began leaking pre-cum, the head of his cock turning more red with each second.  
While he used his right hand to stroke his erection, Sam put the fingers of his left hand in his mouth, sucking gently, imagining they were someone else’s. He swirled his tongue around them, savoring the feeling and taste. His eyelids dropped as his strokes became more frantic and after a few more seconds, Sam spilled his load all over his hand and the wall in front of him.

He stood there, panting for a second, before he started to clean himself and the wall. The relief was a welcome distraction, and it helped relax Sam’s strained body and mind. Shortly after, Sam fell into the rickety bed, groaning in pleasure from the feeling of soft fabric against his skin, before succumbing to sleep.

 

 

When Sam next awoke, it was to a sight he hadn’t been expecting. Instead of the yellowish ceiling, or the faded curtains of the motel room, he stared right back into a pair of green eyes, surrounded by long, dark lashes and freckled skin.  
Sam wanted to get up and away from the strange eyes that were locked on his, but his arms were pinned down by whoever – or whatever – was hovering above him. He had even lost the ability to scream, thanks to his groggy body, refusing to work properly, thanks to the lack of sleep in the past few days.

“At least you’re cute,” a voice, raspy and deep, but human-like said, and Sam blinked in confusion. A moment later, Sam’s arms were freed and the green-eyed thing that had been looming over him was standing in the middle of the motel room. Without hesitation, Sam grabbed the gun he had hidden under his pillow, sitting up in his bed and pointing it towards the creature.

Now that he got a real look at it though, the creature didn’t look like a creature at all – in fact, it looked just like a normal human. Of course, Sam knew better than to trust looks, he had learned that early in his life, when his father had to save him from a shapeshifter.  
“Who’re you?” Sam demanded, his hands still holding onto his gun firmly. The…thing just turned its head towards Sam, then looked at the gun and slowly shook his head in a dismissive manner.  
“If I were you, I’d be careful with that thing,” it said, pointing at Sam.  
“And why’s that?”  
The creature huffed and crossed its arms in front of its chest before continuing. “Remember that spell the witch cast on you yesterday?”  
Sam nodded sharply, his brows furrowing in confusion. “That was a binding spell. We two have been bound together, and if you kill me – you die too.”

 

Sam swallowed, but quickly shook his head again, trying to not get overwhelmed with the situation.  
“Why should I believe you? For all I know you’ve just broken into my room to rob me!” The creature – or man, but whatever – sighed again and trotted over towards the small kitchen section of the room, rummaging through the drawers until it found a knife. Immediately, Sam’s grip on his gun tightened, but before he could do anything else, the man had taken the knife to his arm and cut himself. Sam hissed in pain and, to his shock, realized that there now was a cut on his arm in the very same place as on the other man’s.

“Shit,” Sam muttered to himself before slowly lowering his gun and pressing his hand over the cut to stop the spilling blood from soaking into the bed sheets – he didn’t want to have to explain that later on.

 

In the meantime, the man had crossed the room again and sat down on the chair standing next to the bed where Sam was currently eyeing his injury.

“Sorry for that, but I guess that was the easiest way to prove my words,” the man explained, though he didn’t look half as apologetic as he sounded. Sam frowned at him but couldn’t bring himself to be too upset – had he shot the man…well he didn’t want to think about that.

“So who’re you anyways? Why did the witch pick you to bind to me?” Sam’s question finally got the man to smile and look towards him again. If he was still in his angsty teenage-phase, Sam would say he could get lost in the man’s beautiful eyes, or maybe his rather attractive body – but he had grown out of that phase at least a few weeks ago. He was an adult now – he had no other choice. And adults don’t just feel attracted to strangers who are apparently bound to them through a witch’s spell.

“You can call me Dean. And, for all intents and purposes, let’s just say I’m mostly human,” the man – Dean – replied with a smile that had the skin next to his eyes crinkle.

“ _Mostly_ human?” Sam asked incredulously, his eyebrows rising again as he stared the unfairly attractive stranger down.

“Well, yeah. Don’t worry too much about it. I won’t eat you or kill you or something like that…like I said, that would harm me as well. Not that I ever would want to hurt such an attractive young man,” Dean replied, a slow grin spreading on his face – and a predatory glint in his eyes that send shivers down Sam’s spine, though not for bad reasons.

“What’s your name?” Dean asked, his gaze still fixed on Sam, though he slowly sat up and slid towards the young man.

“Sam,” came the short reply.  
“Why did she bind you to me?” Sam continued, trying to assess the situation, while also sub-consciously leaning towards Dean.  
“Stole her favorite cauldron once…the bitch is _resentful_ ,” Dean replied easily. It became more than obvious that his gaze was roaming over Sam’s largely unclothed body, making the younger one twitch uncomfortably.

 

“How can we get rid of the spell?” Sam pressed on, trying to get back to the matter of things, instead of staring back at the mostly-man in front of him.  
“I suppose we could try to find that witch again and get her to reverse it,” Dean suggested with a shrug, now standing up and prowling over to the bed where Sam was still sitting.  
“But for now…I think there are more entertaining ways to pass the time,” Dean hummed, now leaning over Sam, his arms caging the younger one. Sam barely managed to meep at the sudden advance before Dean’s face was hovering only an inch or two over his own face. Dean’s breath ghosted over Sam’s lips, and he couldn’t help it when his tongue darted out to taste the moisture on them.  
“Listen man, I don’t know what you’re trying to do but-“ Before Sam could finish his sentence, soft, warm lips were pressed on his own. The feeling of Dean’s mouth, working against his own left Sam’s mind blank, unable to fully understand what was happening before Dean pulled back and grinned wolfishly at him.

“We’re going to be stuck together for a while, so might as well enjoy it, huh?” he teased before burying his face against Sam’s neck, kissing, licking, and biting at the tender skin and taking all of Sam’s words away once more.  
“If you want to stop, just say so,” Dean breathed out between kisses, as he slowly descended onto Sam’s chest.

 

The young hunter knew this was a bad idea – arguably, his worst – but the way Dean’s lips felt on his body, the way he touched Sam’s arms with his hands, almost like he was caressing something precious, and especially the way his body reacted with such strong interest…yes, this was a bad idea, but Sam was already too far gone. Apparently, his teenage-hormones were, in fact, still dictating much of his choices, and right now, they were telling him that this was a good one.

 

As Dean began to work his tongue around one of Sam’s nipples, the younger one gasped out a string of expletives, causing Dean to stop his treatment for a moment to look up and grin at Sam.  
“You like that? Tell me how much you like this,” Dean demanded, before grinning and lowering his head again. The way his tongue swirled around Sam’s hardening nub, how it teased the tip – it all had Sam thinking of other places Dean should use his mouth on.  
“ _Fuck_! Don’t stop,” Sam breathed out as he put his hands on Dean’s head, carding through the short hair and urging him to continue his ministration. Dean, seemingly encouraged by Sam’s gesture, did just that. He left Sam’s nipple, though not before blowing on it gently, causing it to harden further, in favor of dipping his head even lower. Now, Dean was pressing open mouthed kisses onto Sam’s stomach, stopping at his naval to dip his skilled tongue in once or twice.  
In the meantime, Sam was writhing beneath Dean. He barely had experience with kissing, but this…this was something new entirely. If had known his first somewhat sexual encounter would be with a stranger, in a dark motel room, after they’d been cursed by a witch – well, actually, Sam should’ve probably seen that coming.

Dean had managed to remove the blanket, covering Sam’s lower body by now, and he was staring at the impressive dent in Sam’s briefs with an appreciative smirk.  
“Looks like someone’s eager,” he teased. Sam was about to reply, to tell Dean that this reaction was completely normal for an eighteen year old virgin, but before he could get any words out, he was cut off again by Dean’s lips surging towards his. The kiss was messier than the first one – Sam tried his best to keep up, but as soon as he opened his mouth to let Dean’s tongue in, he was pretty much gone. The way the older one worked against him, how their tongues twirled around each other, how Dean stroked down Sam’s mouth – it was all too overwhelming. When Dean placed a hand on Sam’s abdomen, sliding it down, until it reached his underwear, Sam couldn’t help the whine that escaped his throat. Dean grinned into the kiss before sliding his hand under Sam’s briefs and grabbing his erection tightly. Sam gasped, breaking the kiss momentarily, before surging back upwards and crashing against Dean.  
The older one, encouraged by Sam’s move, began stroking Sam’s cock, slow and leisurely. It didn’t take long before Sam was bucking his hips with every stroke of Dean’s hand. It felt rough and dry, but Sam wanted more, needed more – so much more. And it seemed like Dean was eager to oblige. He broke away from Sam and pulled his hand away, much to Sam’s dismay, before crawling down to Sam’s lap and quickly pulling off his briefs.

Sam hadn’t even realized how much pre-cum he had been leaking. There was a definite wet spot on his underwear, but he had now time to be embarrassed about it, since Dean decided now was the time to use his skilled tongue on one of the parts Sam wanted him to.

 

The first lick over the exposed head of Sam’s leaking cock was somewhat life-altering. From that moment on, Sam knew he would want more, more, so much more, always more. And when Dean licked a second time, the entire width of his tongue pressing against Sam’s dark-red erection, Sam knew that he wanted – no, needed – more of Dean.  
Dean, once more encouraged by all the pleasurable noises Sam was making, and the way his mouth was hanging open, pressed a chaste kiss to the tip of Sam’s dick, before taking the head into his mouth entirely. Sam’s eyes almost rolled back into his skull from the pure pleasure of the wet cavern that was enveloping his erection. He could barely stop himself from bucking his hips and potentially impaling Dean on his impressive length, when suddenly the warmth was gone.

Sam was about to protest, but was cut short when Dean instead began to suck one of his balls into his mouth.  
“Oh shit,” Sam breathed out, his hands once more searching for grip in Dean’s hair. Only a few seconds later, Dean released Sam’s ball with a wet plop and nuzzled his head into the crook between Sam’s erection and his thigh.  
“You smell amazing,” Dean cooed, and Sam wasn’t sure whether he should be flattered or disgusted. He was pretty sure, even though he had showered earlier, all the sweating through the night would have left him smelling musky down there, but the way Dean licked all around Sam’s parts let him think that it couldn’t be so bad after all.

 

“Dean I want you…I need to-“ Sam didn’t even know where he was going with that. He just knew that his dick was beginning to ache, and he desperately needed to cum.  
“Don’t worry I got you,” Dean soothed as he kissed his way up Sam’s erection, until he licked the head once more. He pulled the foreskin up and let his tongue dip underneath. The wet friction had Sam gasping and writhing, especially when Dean began to move his tongue from side to side.

As Sam let his head fall back onto his pillow, Dean retracted his tongue and pulled Sam’s foreskin back down before lowering his mouth again. This time, he didn’t wait before taking Sam in his mouth. Dean descended, lower and lower, until his nose was buried against the thick bush of hair over Sam’s cock. Dean used his tongue to work the underside of Sam, making sure to lick against the head once more as he pulled up.

 

Sam knew he wouldn’t last much longer – the way Dean was engulfing him, the way the wet warmth of his mouth felt against his erection – it was all too much.  
“I’m gonna come Dean – I’m gonna…”  
Sam thought Dean would pull back, but he didn’t. Instead, he lowered his head again, and as he swallowed around Sam, the younger one came. Sam could feel his dick, twitching inside of Dean’s mouth, shooting load after load of cum down Dean’s throat. Sam watched in awe, his mouth hanging open again, as Dean took it all, waited until Sam was done shooting, before raising his head and releasing Sam’s still hard dick into the cold air.

 

“You’re delicious…maybe I’m going to eat you after all,” Dean said as he pulled himself up towards Sam to capture his lips in a searing kiss. Sam could taste himself on Dean’s lips, but he couldn’t say that he cared – it wouldn’t be the first time he tasted his own cum, but this was entirely different. He might’ve also been too exhausted and tired to complain.

 

“Wait, what about you?” Sam questioned as he realized that Dean was still completely clothed. It wasn’t like Sam wasn’t thankful for what just happened, but he was all for reciprocation. As Dean looked at his face and noticed Sam’s dropping lids though, the older one eased a strong hand over Sam’s chest and pressed him down.  
“We have time, don’t worry about it for now…you can return the favor later,” Dean cooed as he lowered himself down next to Sam and swung an arm over Sam’s waist to pull him closer.

Sam was already half-asleep when he muttered “After I wake up then…”  
Dean just grinned and buried his face in the crook of Sam’s neck, smiling as his face vibrated with each breath Sam took in his sleep.


End file.
